The Nutcracker with Red Cheeks and Moles
by transparentArt
Summary: The nutcracker, Sterek style. Slightly OOC. Don't like, don't read.


**The Nutcracker with Red Cheeks and Moles**

The yellow and orange flames in the fireplace reflected on to the glass spheres and silver beads that clung to the green bristles of the evergreen tree. The tree stood proudly, wearing its baubles and trinkets like jewelry. The room in which the tree was in was one with arched windows and elegant furniture. The window curtains were drawn to reveal the blindingly white snow that shone bright even in the lowlight of the dimming sun that barely peaked over the horizon.

A young man sat in a large chair, his rigid shoulders and tense muscles made it obvious that even though his position should have been relaxed, he was anxious. His face was stoic and his eyes were locked on the large double doors that led out to the main hallway. He could practically feel his uncle's presence walking down the hall towards the room as footsteps began to echo off of the polished floor.

It was Christmas Eve and his family was visiting their hometown. He didn't hate his family, but they were hard to deal with for long periods of time. He could put on a good face, for his mother, but he couldn't help but groan to himself every time another family event came up. The doors swung open, banging as they hit the walls, and his uncle strode in.

He stood up and took a step towards his uncle so he could greet him. His uncle, Peter, gave him a nod and a small smirk. "Hello, Derek. So nice to see you." Peter said. He had four gifts in his hands, each with different wrapping paper and a different name. Peter walked over to the tree, placing the gifts underneath. Derek looked at him curiously, wanting to ask why, but he knew the answer he'd receive. 'Because that's what people do on Christmas.' So instead he responded with a simple 'hello.'

After setting the presents down, Peter turned back to Derek. "Your mother said it's time for dinner." Derek nodded and adjusted his clothes - formal, much to formal for his liking - before walking to the fireplace and putting the fire out so he didn't accidentally set the house on fire. He then turned and followed his uncle to the dining room. "I'll give you a warning; there's a lot of people in there."

He repeated the mantra 'It's all for mom, it's all for mom, it's all for mom' as he walked through the door way, only to see what looked like the entire Beacon Hills population. He mumbled a quick swear and sat down next to his sister, Cora, and an un-named relative. The relative turned to him and started talking about the usual subjects; how big they've gotten, what they're doing nowadays, if they're dating anyone, etc. He answered with the usual answers; he hasn't gotten any taller, he likes to exercise, no he isn't dating anyone.

After talking with nameless relatives five and six, Derek turned to Cora. She, also, was finishing a conversation with some older cousins of some relation. Derek was convinced over half of these people weren't related to them. Sure enough, Derek caught sight of some family friends at one of the other small tables. Cora looked at him, after saying goodbye to the 'cousins', and rolled her eyes exaggeratedly. Derek gave a small smile of agreement and picked up a cookie from one of the trays at the center of the table. He took a small bite of the almond-flavored pastry and watched his sister do the same with a chocolate truffle.

"So this is really fun." Cora remarked sarcastically. She crossed one arm across her chest and popped the rest of the truffle into her mouth. She crossed her other arm as Derek finished eating his own cookie.

"Well, at least this will be over soon." Derek said, trying to keep his sister's uncontrollable, fiery temper. The last thing that needed to happen was Cora going around and offending every last person in the room. He didn't want to have to deal with the aftermath again. Last Christmas had been a disaster because of one particularly old-fashioned relative who kept trying to insist that Cora was to independent for a women and needed a boyfriend. On the subject of said relative, Derek looked around the room once more. No, he definitely wasn't here for this Christmas.

"Yeah, I guess so, but it's still boring." Cora sighed. She slouched in her chair, an act of anger and boredom. Derek rolled his eyes at his younger sister's immatureness. He straightened his posture and waited on the rest of the extended family, other than Uncle Peter.

About two hours later found the house with only Derek, his sisters, his mother, and Peter. They had moved from the dining room to the living room. Derek sat down in the same seat he had been in prior to dinner. He watched as his mother lit the fire in the fireplace again. Cora draped herself on a couch and Laura sat down in another chair, her body tired from being the first one up - besides their mother - so she could help finish the rest of the decorating and cooking.

Peter walked over to the tree, finding the presents he had placed there, and picked them up the four gifts, passing one out to each of the other four people in the room.

His mother opened his first. Peter had gotten her a new jacket, one that fit her perfectly and was lined with fur so she could stay warm in the winter. Talia thanked him before turning to her kids.

Laura was next to open her gift. When the wrapping fell free of the gift, it could be seen that it was a new pair of boots that she had been planning to buy. Laura smiled happily and thanked her uncle.

Now Cora set to opening her gift. She had received a new hat, which she had needed after losing her old one. It was very soft and could be worn at any time of the year. She gave her uncle a small smile, which he returned.

Next Derek opened his gift. It was bigger than the others, besides his mother's jacket, and had a hard, lumpy texture. He curiously unwrapped the object, wondering what it could be. When he finally held it in his hands, he looked at it confused. He then looked up at his uncle, a questioning look in his eyes. "A nutcracker?"

"What's he gonna use a nutcracker for?" Cora asked incredulously.

"Have you ever heard the story of the nutcracker?" Peter asked, sitting in a chair next to the fireplace. Talia looked to her brother, knowing the story he was about to tell, and though she wouldn't admit it, Peter was an excellent story teller. The nutcracker was one of her favorites. She notices that all three of her children are excitedly listening to their uncle.

"Once, long ago, the king had a problem in their kingdom. Wolves were invading and killing the citizens because the citizens - and they mayor himself - had been killing the wolves. His people were dying and he had to do something about it, so he decided to hold a competition. He said that whoever managed to get rid of the wolves would get to marry the king's ward, Lydia.

"The Kingdom's Sheriff knew his son, who went by the name of Stiles, had had more than a little crush on Lydia since he was young, but Stiles couldn't do anything about it since it went against the laws. He found out all the information of the competition and told Stiles all the information. Stiles immediately agreed to compete so he could marry Lydia.

"Stiles found a way to poison the Alpha wolf and had planned to kill him that night. He learned wolves would be weaker without their alpha. He told the alpha the king had prepared a meal for him. He lead him to the castle, where everyone sat in wait to see if Stiles' plan would work. After Stiles led the wolf to the king's dining hall, the king proposed a toast to the wolf. Everyone drank after the toast, but the wolf fell over from the poison in the wine.

But before the wolf died, he looked at Stiles and said 'You may have killed me, but there are other wolves. My beta will step up in my place and he will avenge me.' The wolf's head dropped and Stiles took a step back in fear. He looked around at the sound of a wolf howling, only to see a wolf charging through a window at him. Stiles, eyes wide in fear, tried to run, but wasn't fast enough. The wolf pounced on him and Stiles cried out.

"The wolf spoke to him, saying 'I will not kill you, for I wish for you to suffer. No, I think you shall suffer. You will drink this potion, or you will die from my claws.' Stiles took the reasonable option and drank the potion.

"The second the liquid passed his his lips, he became hideously ugly. His head turned huge, with a wide mouth and a long beard. The entirety of the dining hall screamed and the king refused to let Stiles marry Lydia. Stiles ran out of the castle in embarrassment and shame. No one saw him afterwords."

Peter looked around at his audience, who were still absorbed in the story. He smiled and added a quick 'the end.' He smirked when the Laura, Derek, and Cora's faces changed to an appalled look.

"What? That's it? That can't be the end!" Laura exclaimed.

"You're joking, right? That's not the real end." Cora said.

"Nope, that's it, that's the end. Goodnight everyone, I'm going to bed." Peter grinned, slightly smug, as he walked out of the room to the guest room he was staying in.

His mother smiled at them as they tried to compute what had happened. She, like Peter, decided to go bed after bidding her children goodnight. Both Laura and Cora eventually fell out of their trances and left the family room to go to their own bedrooms.

Derek, on the other hand, stayed up a bit later and looked over the nutcracker. It had brown hair, a dark color, like chocolate. He noted the worn paint and bright eyes, as well. He sat, looking at the nutcracker with an absent-minded expression. He turned it over in his hands a few times before glancing at the fireplace. He wondered if he could just toss it in the fire and be rid of it.

Instead, he sighed, deciding not to use it as colorful fire wood. Peter and his mother would give him hell about it. Cora would cheer him on, but he didn't feel like hearing a lecture. He set down the nutcracker on the coffee table. Before he left the room, he ran a hand over the nutcracker's hat. He then turned and left to his bedroom.

After closing his door, Derek pulled off his dress pants, jacket and button-up shirt. He threw on an old shirt and a comfortable pair of pants before laying down in his bed. He couldn't help but go through the tale of the nutcracker once more before falling asleep.

A loud noise startled Derek out of his sleep. He heard glass shattering and a yelp in the family room. He immediately jumped out of his bed and ran down the hall towards the sounds of fighting. He threw open the doors to see something of a battle in progress. There was a giant wolf with bright red eyes growling at someone, who was wielding the poker that burned red hot from the fire that was now spreading from the fireplace to the wooden furniture.

Derek's eyes wondered from the poker to the arm that held it. There was a pale hand covered partially by a green sleeve with red patterns along the edge of the cuff. The green overcoat covered part of his plain black pants. His head was adorned with a strange hat as well, one not from any store he'd ever seen. Finally, Derek managed to catch a glimpse of his face; pale, with moles, full pink lips, and dark brown eyes.

The boy was swinging and stabbing at the giant beast with the poker, but he wasn't hitting the wolf nearly enough to damage it. He was taking far to many hits from the wolf's claws for him to be alright in five minutes.

Derek saw the boy was losing this battle and he needed help if he was going to survive. Looking around him for something to use to defeat the wolf, his eyes landed on the shattered glass of the cabinet. He ran to the cabinet and broke off a large piece of glass. He carefully walked behind the wolf as it tried to jump on the boy. The wolf managed to pin him down with his front paws and Derek could see the snarl on the wolf's face as it neared the boy's throat. Derek made a quick run for the wolf so he could stab it in the back of it's head. At the last second, the wolf turned, but it was too late; it's fate was sealed.

The wolf fell to the ground with a whimper and glass in it's eye. The boy in the strange outfit scrambled to get out from under the wolf's body. He got to his feet, breathing heavily, and turned to Derek. "T-thank you. I-I didn't t-think I could hold m-much longer." He spoke in between ragged breaths.

"What was that about?" Derek asked, eyes glued to the wolf's corpse. He turned towards the boy, who was now sitting on a partially destroyed couch. He looked over at Derek and he patted the area next to him. Derek gave him a suspicious glance but still sat down next to him.

"Well, have you ever heard the story of the nutcracker?" The boy asked with a sideways glance. Derek nodded and gestured for him to continue. "That wolf has been hunting me for a while. I've tried to defeat it, but it always wins. I've been stuck in that ugly form for a long time. Thank you for helping kill that damn wolf so I could finally be a human again."

"Are you trying to tell me you're the…?" Derek looked at the destroyed coffee table, where the nutcracker should've been. He only found the base that the nutcracker had stood on.

"Yeah, pretty much. He's me, I'm him, however you want to think about it." A small jerk of his head and a shrug accompanied this statement.

Derek gave him an incredulous look. "You're trying to tell me your a character from a fairy tale?"

"Hey, it happened! Explain this then!" The boy exclaimed. He crossed his arms defiantly, like he had already won.

"It's a dream." Derek deadpanned. He almost smiled when he saw the boy deflate a little.

"But it's not!" The boy, the self-proclaimed Stiles, protested. He glared at Derek as he flailed his arms around, trying to convey the message that yes, he was the boy in the story. Derek actually started chuckling, which stopped Stiles mid-flail.

"Prove it."

Stiles face took a surprised look before becoming thoughtful. "But how would I do that? How can you prove something is real?"

"Figure it out." Derek said. He stood up and walked out of the family room. There was the sound of scrambling feet behind him, but he didn't turn around. Instead, he walked into the kitchen where he grabbed one of the left over cookies. Stiles appeared into his vision, also eating a cookie. He was apparently a very messy eater, if the crumbs on his face were anything to go by.

"How am I supposed to prove it?" Stiles exclaimed, mouth still full, crumbs falling out.

"I don't know, figure it out." Derek said. "Now hold still for a second." He picked up a napkin from the table and wiped the crumbs from Stiles' face. Stiles froze as he felt the cloth removing the food from around his mouth. Stiles' cheeks went red and he averted his eyes.

Derek saw Stiles' movement and realized just how personal the movement was. He quickly stepped back, his own cheeks aflame. He threw the napkin back on the table and turned away, storming back to the family room. "H-Hey, wait!" Stiles quickly followed him, grinning. Derek looked back at him as they reached the room. He sat down on a couch and looked at the base the nutcracker had disappeared from.

Stiles suddenly stood over him, smile spread across his face. "I know how to prove it's real." Stiles quickly leaned in and put his hands on Derek's jaw, pressing his his lips to the other man's. Derek, feeling as though he had been challenged, began to kiss him back. Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles waist and pulled him on to his lap. Stiles moaned as he felt Derek's tongue trace his lips. He moved his hands from Derek's face to his hair, tugging and pulling as Derek's tongue traced his teeth. Derek let out a small growl before suddenly flipping them over so Stiles was on his back.

"If you don't want to do this, you better tell me now." Derek said as they separated for air. He was panting heavily, pupils dilated with lust.

"Why would I stop?" Stiles said. He pulled Derek down for another kiss, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. Derek smirked and moved one hand under Stiles' shirt, using the other to undo the buttons. Stiles, in turn, had begun peeling Derek's shirt off. Said garments were quickly tossed off to the side as they began exploring their with roaming hands. Both were groaning as the other managed to find sensitive spots on their necks, chests, and backs.

Derek was leaving small bites and kisses on Stiles' neck as the other clawed at his back. Stiles fingers moved down his back to his hips, fingers tugging at the hem of his pants. Derek chuckled at his impatience and started pulling down his pants. Stiles swallowed as he saw the bulge in Derek's underwear. He stood up and pulled his own pants off. Derek grinned and stepped closer to Stiles to pull his undergarments off. Stiles groaned as his cock was released from it's confines.

Derek smirked as he pushed Stiles so he was laying down on the couch. Stiles gasped and Derek moved closer to him before pulling his own undergarments off. Derek held three fingers to Stiles' lips and gave a short command. "Suck."

Stiles took the digits in his mouth, moving his tongue around them, looking up at Derek through his eyelashes. Derek growled lowly before removing his fingers from Stiles' mouth and moving them to circle his tight ring of muscle. Stiles gasped, stuttering out, "Pl-Pease…"

Derek grinned and slowly pushed one finger in. Stiles moaned, writhing in pleasure and pain. He gave Stiles time to adjust before pushing in and out. Before long Derek added his second and third fingers. "Fuck me." Stiles suddenly said between gasps. Derek nodded and removed his fingers, chuckling as the other gave a small whine of disappointment.

Lining himself up with Stiles, he slowly moved the head in. Stiles fingers tightened their grip on his shoulders and he gasped. Derek moved himself in until he was fully in Stiles, the base of his cock pressed against Stiles' ass. He gave the boy a minute to adjust. He waited until Stiles nodded for him to start moving.

Derek pulled out before moving back in again. Stiles was gasping and moaning, his hands clamped tighter, enough to leave bruises. "Faster…Go faster." Derek leaned down to press another kiss to Stiles' lips before he began picking up his pace. Stiles moaned and wrapped his legs around Derek's hips.

Derek wrapped a hand around Stiles' cock, making Stiles gasp. It wasn't long before they were on the edge. "Please, I need to…

"Need to what?" Derek growled. He started to thrust faster, so close to orgasm he could hardly control himself.

"I n-need to cum." Stiles gasped. His hands had moved to Derek's back, leaving scratch marks.

Instead of replying, Derek kissed Stiles, a messy kiss of teeth and tongue. Stiles moaned as he felt his orgasm move through him, his cum staining the other's abs white. Derek followed soon after and let himself fill Stiles.

After he caught his breathe, Derek pulled out and laid down next to Stiles, even though they were crowded on the small couch. He wrapped an arm around his waist and watched as the smaller quickly fell into sleep. He soon followed, comfortable right where he was.

Derek woke up the next morning, still in his bed. His mother had woken him, telling them he needed to go to the family room to meet some guests that had arrived. 'I guess it really was a dream.'

He walked down the hall and opened the doors, only for his eyes to be attracted to chocolate hair, brown eyes, red cheeks and moles. Peter smirked as he stood next to him. "Derek, meet Sheriff Stilinski and his son, Stiles.

Shaking himself out of his trance, Derek went over to shake their hands. When he reached the boy who looked like Stiles, he heard the strangest thing. "You tell me, did I prove it?" Stiles winked at him.

"Very much so." Derek smirked at him.

"Good. Merry Christmas."

"That it is."


End file.
